mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshi (Super Smash Flash 2)
Yoshi is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. He has brawlified Yoshi's Island DS sprites, though he was originally going to have sprites from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. He retains many of his trademark moves like his chameleon-like tongue and unique ground pound ability. Yoshi is the only character representation of the ''Yoshi'' universe. Yoshi currently ranks 9th on the tier list (the highest ranked Mario character if sub-series characters are included), a big leap for Yoshi from his 21st place position last demo. Yoshi has good damage racking ability, decent combo potential and kill moves in all of his smash attacks, and neutral aerial. Yoshi has a good air game with great air speed, solid aerials and with the addition of double jump canceling helps his aerial game greatly. Yoshi has a decent recovery with having the highest midair jump (which grants him super armor), great air speed and he can use egg throw to give him small jumps when used in the air. Yoshi has a unique shield in that he is immune to shield stabbing with the ability to jump and side step out of shield (an ability he was not able to do in Melee or Brawl). However, Yoshi's recovery is highly polarizing; his double jump covers great horizontal and vertical distance and gives him armor frames, making him hard to gimp with weaker attacks. However, since Yoshi lacks a true third jump, he has almost no chance of recovering if he is hit out of his double jump. Due to Yoshi's size and weight makes him vulnerable to combos and chain grabs. Yoshi also has problems killing due to his finishers being weak and needing to keep his moves fresh in order kill his opponents at high percentages. However, Yoshi's pros overcome his flaws and why he is seen as a high tier character. Yoshi appears to have a small player base and lack luster representation and low placements in online tournaments. Attributes Yoshi is a heavy weight character with good damage racking capabilities. Yoshi has one of the fastest air speeds, has the highest midair jump (which also gives him a limited amount of Super armor) and can use Egg Throw to help him recover giving Yoshi one of the best or decent recoveries in the game. Yoshi has the third longest grab in the current demo and can chain grab fast fallers & big characters with his down throw. Yoshi has a projectile in egg throw which has infinite range. Yoshi can deal with low-priority projectiles using Egg Roll. Yoshi has an air grab in Egg Lay in which he traps his opponents in a egg and he can attack them. Yoshi has a good air game and can use Double jump cancel to help him attack enemies while reducing the ending lag of his moves. Yoshi has a unique shield in that it's not a energy bubble, but an egg. The Egg darkens over time and does not shrink making Yoshi immune to shield stabbing. Also like in Super Smash Bros. he can jump out of his shield. Yoshi has kill moves in all of his smash attacks, and neutral aerial. Yoshi can rack up damage using his back and down aerial. However, Yoshi size is a problem because it makes him vulnerable to chain grabs and combos. Yoshi main means of recovery is his double jump and the super armor can be broken through or grabbed out of reducing the chances of him making back to the stage even with egg throw (which gives him small jumps). This also dangerous when he tries to use double jump cancel on stage. Egg roll is very situational because Yoshi can be knocked out of his egg by attacks, high-priority projectiles, grabbed out of and the move has slow start up & ending lag making it a poor approach option. His grab is also situational because of the slow start up and ending lag. His egg projectiles are poor because they move slowly through the air, move in a arc making them easily avoidable and do little vertical knockback. Most of Yoshi's finishers are weak and he most keep them fresh in order KO reliably. Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack: Pushing kick. 3% *Standard attack 2: Rising kick. 6% *Down tilt: Lashes his tail out in front of him while spinning in his crouching position. 10% *Down smash: Spinning tail whip. Yoshi hits with his tail on either side. 13% uncharged, 19% fully charged. *Side tilt: Hits forward with his tail. 9% *Forward smash: Strong headbutt. Yoshi rams his head forward.12% uncharged, 17% fully charged. *Up tilt: Whips his tail upwards. 10% *Up smash: Yoshi headbutts upwards. 16% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *Dash attack: Headbutts the opponent while running. Strong hit deals 9%. Weak hit does 7% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Sex kick. Yoshi's fastest aerial. 10% sweet spot, 9% sour spot. *Forward aerial: Spinning headbutt. It meteor smashes powerfully. 11% *Back aerial: Tail flail. Four hits for 4% each. 16% total. *Up aerial: Upwards tail whip. 10% *Down aerial: Flutter kicks in the air. Yoshi kicks underneath himself several times, smashing downwards anyone in the way. Can do anywhere from 4% to 56% total. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Swallows the enemy. *Pummel: Chews. 1% first hit, 1% all subsequent hits. *Forward throw: Spits out opponent, can chain grab all characters. 7% *Back throw: Turns around and spits out opponent behind him. 7% *Up throw Spits opponent out into the air. 5% *Down throw: Jumps and spits the opponent on the floor face first. 6% Other *Ledge attack: Climbs up and hits with his tail. 6% *100% ledge attack: None. *Floor attack: Swings his tail in both directions. 5% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Breaks out of a Yoshi egg. *Taunts: **Standard: Chases his tail in circles. **Side: Hops once saying, "Whoa!" **Down: Turns toward the camera and jumps twice and says "Yoshi!". *Fanfare: *Wins: Hops, spins on one foot, hops again and strikes a pose. *Loses: Claps to the winner. Changes from v0.9a Yoshi received little changes from last demo. Yoshi benefits from the lower histun of the demo due to him being less susceptible to chain grabs while still being able to combo like last demo. Even with the little changes Yoshi received, he is seen as a more effective character. Special moves * ** In Competitive play Match Ups Notable Players *Sekanor *Nstinct *Reimu Tier placement history When Yoshi was first introduced, he was seen as a strong character, but when demo v0.8b came out is when Yoshi was seen as the worst character in the game where he was ranked 20th of K tier. In demo v0.9a, Yoshi was seen as better character than he was last demo, but wasn't seen as a strong character and ranked 21st of what could be considered C tier. However, in demo v0.9b, Yoshi strengths were seen and he is ranked 9th of A tier where he is seen as a high tier character. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!!! update Yoshibig.gif|Yoshi's first line art in the DOJO!!! Yoshi1.png|Yoshi using Egg Throw on Mushroom Kingdom III. Yoshi2.png|Yoshi doing his down taunt on Hylian Skies. Yoshi by naruto.png|Yoshi in his egg shield next to on Crateria. Yoshi useing egg lay.png|Yoshi using Egg Lay on a bomb that's about to explode in Bomb Factory. Designs Untitled.gif|Yoshi's early design in SSF2. Trivia *Yoshi, along with , and , are the only characters so far who wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the green team. *Yoshi and are the only characters with a long-ranged grab to not have a tether recovery. *Yoshi along with , , and are the only characters so far that do not go into a helpless state under normal circumstances. *Yoshi's current pixel art is based off of one of his taunts in Brawl. Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:First-party characters